Such containers, in particular fuel containers, are conventionally found as build--on parts, for example in commercial vehicles, where they are often implemented as riveted or welded containers or, alternatively, as plastic containers.
Precisely in the commercial vehicle sector, however, in recent years, because of increasing requirements as to the environmental compatibility of such vehicles, a need has arisen for containers for operating media, the function of which goes beyond that of a conventional fuel tank or the like. Thus, for example, it has recently been necessary, within the framework of measures for the reduction of nitrogen oxides in diesel exhaust gases, to use urea in the exhaust system of commercial vehicles. This has given rise to a need for tanks which are suitable for carrying the chemically aggressive urea required.